Not Like The Movies
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: JALEX Warning! Alex Russo has one big problem: She's getting married in 2 weeks to a man she doesn't even love. Second, she's in love with her dorky brother. Three, she's getting her magic powers back even though Justin's the family wizard.
1. Heart Shaped Box

**A/N: I don't own WOWP or Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry. Please review and excuse spelling mistakes.**

_Day 1- The Begining_

_8:31 P.M. _

_California_

He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know.

I didn't feel  
The fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl  
For even dreaming that I could.

I still can't believe he had brought me to this fancy resturant. My boyfriend, Trinstin Audiger, had decided today was special because we've been dating for 4 1/2 years. Tristin and I hae been dating sicne my senior year of high school. Thanks to him, I got into princeton. His dad was president of the university. I majored in Psycology and also took Philosophy classes.I owe alot of my accomplishments to him. I just graduated and thanks to him making me study everyday, I graduated second in my class.

Tristin was rich beyond imagination and he absolutley adored me. I cared about him alot but I'm not sure I loved him. He made me laugh and smile but shouldn't there be chills and shivers? Shouldn't I know for certain that I needed to spend the rest of my life with him? Sure, Tristin was amazingly gorgous but there was only one person who swept me off my feet. There was only one person who looked like a god in my eyes. Tristin was nice but there was only one person who could truely put up with me and never want me to change. Tristin adored me but there was only one person who loved me unconditionaly.

And our love could never be. I haven't seen him for 4 years. When I graduated high school we shared one kiss and since then I haven't been able to look at Tristin the same way. I couldn't love Tristin. Every kiss Tristin and I shared seemed to lose all effects on me. I only want one person. i admit, I feel guilty for leading Tristin on. I docare about him but not the way I loved _him_.

"Alex?" Tristin shook my sholder gently. I snapped out of my dream like state. We had finished dinner and he was looking at me adoringly.

"Yes?" I asked. Tristin had dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. He was angelfaced and seemed to have been sculpted perfectly. Too perfect.

"You know I love you right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course." I awnsered. Tristin smiled at me. That perfect, flawless, bleach white smile.

"Well, I want you to know that I absolutley adore you. I can't find the right words to describe my love. I'm willing to give you the world and everything your heart desires. You'll never want anything anymore. I'll make sure that you're always happy. Alexandria," Tristin stood up and got a small ornate box out of his pocket and then got down on one knee. I put my hands overmy mouth to stop myself from screaming. This is so _not_ happening to me!

"Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. I sat there for a moment, wide eyed and in absolute shock. He was not proposing to me! Am I ready for this? Can I marry a guy who I barely have any love for? I'm not being fair to him. Tristin shouldn't marry me. I'm a horrible person for making him think that we could be together. But I can't be with Justin. We could never marry. Our relationship would always have to stay a secret. Our family could never know and we'd never be able to face them. This was the best way. Distance myself from Justin. Forget about him and force myself to love Tristin.

"Yes." I said in a weak voice. Tears gathered in my eyes but I wouldn't let them escape. They weren't tears of joy, however. They were tears of sadness, weakness, and regret. Tristin's face lit up like a kid on christmas. He slid the ring on my finger and stood up. He pulled meinto the worst kiss of my life. I just stood there, not reacting at all. I didn't kiss back, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was angry at myself. How could I do this? People around us cheered and clapped. We broke apart and Tristin smiled down at me. I forced a smile. I knew for a fact that I didn't have any love in my expression. Probably disgust.

Suddenly, Tristin didn't seem socute and his smile didn't seem so charming. The ring felt heavy and I wanted nothing more than to throw the ring into the ocean. It didn't seem right. This wasn't right at all. I shouldn't be marrying Tristin. I shouldn't even be here with him. I should be in New York with Justin.

Justin. Now that seemed right. Me in his arms again. I wanted to run back to him and forget Tristin ever exsisted. I wanted to cry into his chest and I wanted himto run his fingers through my hair and whisper comforting thoughts.I wanted him to kiss my forhead and say that everything was going to be okay. Justin wasn't perfect but that's exactly why I would chose him over Tristin anyday. Tristin was perfect and I wasn't. Justin and I balanced eachother out but Tristin and I clashed. Tristin was a prince but Justin was a knight. Tristin was an angel and Justin was average. Justin was a hero in disguise while Tristin was the obvious hero. The obvious choice but nothing in my life was obvious.

I loved Justin for his imperfections and everything that made him unique. He was Justin, my Justin. He could never be mine completley but I could never be Tristin's completley. My heart would always belong to Justin. As I said, I haven't seen Justin in 4 years.

Most of that is the fact that after the wizard competition we all went seperate ways. You see, I won the competition. The problem is, I felt guilty about beating Justin. Max and I talked about it and we agreed that Justin should have the powers. So, we went to the wizard council and made them give my powers to Justin. When I told Justin, he thanked me with a kiss. After that I had to go back to school and every break since then Tristin would bring me to California.

You have to understand that I really do care about Tristin. It's just that with Justin it's like he's just another boy but with Tristin it's like he's my brother. Strange right? The strangest thing is that I've been getting my powers back. At first it was simple stuff like folding clothes but now I can do spells only a full wizard can. When I calledMax he claimed that Justin still had his pwers. I'm sure about the details but I'll figure it out soon enough. Right now I have bigger things to worry about.

**A/N: This is in Alex's POV, mostly. I'll continue to post as soon as I get at least 3 reviews. Please review! I should have another chapter up by tommorow night.**


	2. What If?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And please, if you don't like the pairings, don't review or complain. Anyway, I'd like to thank: ****Not Just A Nerd, Niamh Cullen, Nikelynn, Evident Rust, Iheartdisney128, and misstwilightandnewmoon.**** You guys are the best!**

Snow white said when I was young,  
"One day my prince will come."  
So I wait for that date.  
They say its hard to meet your match,  
Find my better half.  
So we make perfect shapes.  
If stars don't align,

If it doesn't stop time,  
If you cant see the sign,  
Wait for it.  
One hundred percent,  
With every penny spent.  
He'll be the one that,  
Finishes your sentences

Day 3- Family Reunion

4:29 pm

Right now we were on a private jet to new york city. Like I said before, Tristin's parents are filthy rich. His mom owns her own clothing line and his sister is a lawyer. Anyway, we were on our way to see my parents and plan the wedding. Tristin's parents own a fall home in New York that they're willing to give us. Aparently, Tristin's been planing this for a long time. We're staying with my parents and you know who I'm waiting to see.

I'm planning on making Harper my maid of honor and some of my new friends 's asked Justin to be his best man. My friends (Sam, Trinity, Rose, and June.) are also on the jet with us. I'e kept in contact with Harper for the past 4 years. She's married to Zeke and she has a one year old daughter named Mia. I was named Mia's godmother. I'm glad that Harper's life had been going so well. Sometimes I wish my life was that simple. I wish Justin had been born to another family and I wish Justin and I could have a family together. You know, without all the risks.

"Sweetheart, we're there." Tristin said. I've been faking sleeping since we left. It was either that or make out the whole time. I faked a yawn and stretched. Tristin already unbuckled his seatbelt and was grabbing our luggage. Sam and Trinity were talking about all the people they were going to meet and all the shopping Sam wanted to do. June was shaking Rose out of sleep.

"I don't wanna go to church!" Rose hissed in a sleepy voice. June and Rose are twins but very different. June was cautious and the voice of reason while Rose is the partier and the 'act now, think later' kind of person. I laughed at them and picked up my purse from the seat next to me.

"Get up, Rosemarie!" June growled. Rose opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. Rose glared at June and stood to grab her suit case.

"You don't have to yell at me!" Rose hissed at her younger twin sister. June rolled her eys and pulled her suitcase behind her. Tristin led everyone out of the jet and into the airport. I walked with June at the back of the group. June seemed to sense my bad mood.

"You okay, Alex?" June asked cautiously. She gave me a sideways glance. We were far enough away from the others that I don't think anyone heard. I sighed.

"Not really, June. There's some . . . . . issues I have with my brother." I admitted. June nodded and thought for a moment. If there's one person I could spill all my secrets to, it's June. She doesn't judge and she gives good advice.

"By issues do you mean 'doesn't like your fiancee' or doesn't like you' ?" June asked. I bit my lip. Should I tell her? Not here of course but at home in my room. I've told June tons of secrets but none this big. Normally, I would tell allthe girls at once. I don't know how she'll react either.

"Neither. I'll tell you after you meet everyone. It's . . . . . complicated until you've met him." I said. June sent another sideways glance at me but nods in agreement. Tristin led us outside to a waiting limo. We all loaded in and I avoided sitting next to Tristin. I definitly can't kiss him right now. Trinity took my spot next to him and Tristin talked to her most of the time. Tristin and Trinity were really close childhood friends and they normaly talked alot. Sam watched out the window and named stores she claimed we 'had to visit'. Rose texted and tried to talk to June about her new 'crush'. And by crush I mean obsession. As we neared waverly place, my heart rate sped up. What am I going to do when I see him?

The limo stopped and I'm the first person out. It's just like I remembered it to be. Mom and Dad were coming down the stairs. Max and a little girl also came out of the shop. Max is much taller than me now and the girl seems like an ant next to him.

"It's so good to see you, Mija!" Mom said as she pulls me into a hug. Dad gives me a hug too and I feel tears builing up. The little girl had neat sholder length light brown hair and bright eyes. Max gives me a hug and I stoop down to look the little girl in the eyes.

"And who are you?" I asked her. She smiled sweetly and looks up at Max thoughtfully.

"That's Alex, Taylor." Max told her. Taylor looked about 3 years old and reminded me of Max.

"Aunty Alex?" She asked. She spoke amazingly clear for a toddler. I looked at Max questioningly.

"She's your daughter?" I quessed. Max nodded. I looked back at Taylor.

"Me Taylor." She said. I picked her up and she giggled. By now Tristin was getting out the limo. I walked over to my friends.

"Mom, Dad, Max, this is June," I gestured toward June, the taller of the twins. "this is Rose, her sister." I nodded at Rose who flipped her hair and looked over at Max and smiled. Did she ever stop thinking about boys?

"And Sam." Sam waved at everyone and took her new sunglasses off to reveal her sparkling blue eyes. Sam was blond and athletic looking. She wasn't as tall as June but she wasn't as short as Trinity.

"And this is Trinity." Trinity blushed and looked like she wanted to curl into a ball and hide. Tristin put his arm around her, trying to comfort her I assume. I shrugged it off because I don't care if Tristin likes her. Trinity's too nice and sincere to ever betray me like that anyway. She had light brown hair and bangs that hung in her eyes. She was pettite and short. She had emerald eyes and normaly hid them. We all went inside and sat down in the shop. June explained her new job as a science lad assistant to my dad while Sam and my mom were talking about some new clothing line. Trinity volintered to babysit Taylor while we all talked. Max began explaining how he got Taylor.

"I dated this girl named Mitchie for a while and about 2 months after our one year anniversary she told me she was pregnant." Max began. "I was so happy when I heard that I called everyone in my phone and told them. Michtie and I moved into an apartment and I got a job here at the sub station. Mitchie and I saved enough money to buy everything we would need for the baby. When Taylor was born we were happy. I thought we would be the perfect family. I even bought a ring to marry Mitchie but that day she told me she had lung cancer. Four months later s-she died." I felt so bad for Max. He had to raise a kid on his own.

"Aaaaawwww! Max, you should have said something! I could have helped you!" I cried. Mac wipped tears from his cheeks.

"Nah, Alex. I didn't want you to leave college. You shouldn't have to bail me out. Besides, we're doing pretty good and Harper and Justin have helped me out." Max said.

"Where's Harper?" I asked him. I tried to avoid talking about my other brother because I would stutter and blush whenever we did. I couldn't help it.

"She's picking up Mia from day care and then she and Zeke should be here in half an hour." Max said. Tristin was upstairs unpacking. Tristin would be staying in Max's old room, June and I would stay in my old room, and Sam and Rose would stay in Justin's old room.

"Where's Alex's older brother?" June asked, having finished her conversation with my dad. Max stared at June for a minute. It was like he was struck speechless. If I didn't know any better, I could swear he was checking her out.

"Uh, he should be here soon. He . . um . . had band practice." Max explained. I heard Justin was in a band now. They were really famous almost everywhere. June smiled at Max and T swear I saw Max blush for a second.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?" June asked. "You all wouldn't mind would you?" She looked at everyone. They all shook their heads. We went up to my room and I sat in the middle of my bed and June paced.

"You don't have a problem with Max, right?" She asked. I shook my head. "Because if you do I could talk to him for you." I laughed.

"No, June, I don't have a problem with Max. You can date him." I laughed. June's face turned red and she cleared her throat and turned serious again.

"So what problem do you have with Justin?" She asked. I blushed and she lifted an eyebrow. What should I do? Should I tell her? I know it's not good to keep things in but can I trust this to anyone? Love is sort of like hate, it eats away at you from the inside out and if you feel like kicking or punching someone. I mean something. I think.


	3. Harder Than You Know

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm happy I've interested so many people in my story. I'd like to thank: Bigheartopenmind, AnimeBoysLoveKami H. S. T., Evident Rust, and Iheartdisney128. Thanks for reviewing the 2nd chapter! You guys are the best!**

If it's not like the movies,  
Thats how it should be.  
When he's the one,  
He'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning,  
And thats just the beginning.

'Cause I know you're out there,  
And your, your love came for me.  
It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
Perfectly for me you'll see.  


_Day 3 _

_Location: Alex's room_

"Well . . . . . it's not something with an easy fix. You'll probably hate me." I confessed. I put my head in my hands. June put a hand on my sholder, trying to comfort me.

"I could never hate you. I've seen alot of things, Alex. I've heard alot of things. Nothing you cansay is going to change my opinion of you." She comforted. I took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Justin." I confessed. June kept a neutral look on her face. As if this wasn't a big deal. June shrugged.

"Well, that's better than what I thought you were going to say. I thought you cheated on Tristin." She admitted. I bit my lip. "What?" I sighed.

"It was a long time ago and it was just one kiss. It was when we weren't really dating." I said.

"But you did cheat on him?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay. Well . . . . at least you didn't lie about it. Wait! You kissed Justin?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow."

"Being in love with your brother isn't so bad. I've seen it before. I mean, as long as you're happy I guess. Love shouldn't have to be strictly for a certain type of person." She shrugged again. "I don't see what's sowrong with it." She smiled softly at me. She actualy supported me? I smiled back at her and hugged her.

"Thank you, June!" I cried. June laughed but hugged back. When we pulled apart I noticed the smirk onher face. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that I'm happy you don't love Tristin. He's a big jerk to be honest." She admitted. I noddd in agreement.

"You got that right. I can't-" I began

"You can't marry him. I figured that you didn't want to by the way you've obviously been avoiding him." She admitted. "I could tell you weren't sleeping on the jet. That guy's a total idiot sometimes." I giggled.

"True. But you've got to help me, June." I told her.

"Just call the wedding off." June said. I shook my head.

"I can't. I kind of love Tristin and I can't really be with Justin." I said. June sighed.

"Either we get Justin to fall in love with you or we get Tristin to fall out of love." June concluded. My eyes widened.

"You're a genius! We just have to get Tristin to fall in love with someone else and then, hopefully, he'll call the wedding off!"I jumped off the bed. June smiled.

"Weeeelllll, I wouldn't call myself a genuis but I admit that I'm pretty smart." She laughed. "You know we have to tell Rose the others before they try to date your brother."

"Yeah, I know." I assured. We have a plan: First, inform the others. Second, make Tristin spend more time with someone else. Third, spend more time with Justin. Forth, completly ignore Tristin. Great! What could go wrong? Oops. Shouldn't of thought that.

_Day 3- Dinner_

_6:37 p.m._

Sam helped my mom prepare dinner and we all waited in the living room. There was a quick knock onthe front door and Dad went to open it.

"Harper!" I heard my dad say. My eyes moved to the door and I saw Harper carrying a small girl inher arms while Zeke carried the diaper bag, 2 shopping bags, a purse, and a gift. I stood up and hugged Harper.

"I can't believe it's you!" I exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Harper commented. I smiled at my goddaughter Mia. Another person came in the door behind Zeke. . . .

"Zeke, dude, you're gonna collapse any second. You should put those bags down." Instructed a familiar voice that still made my knees weak, He had longish dark brown hair that hung in his eyes. His gray/green eyes showed pure amusment and his perfect lips curved up into a smile. Although his face was perfectly shaven, he didn't look like a teenager anymore. No, he looked like an adult now. I barely recognized him.

"Yeah, I know, Justin." Zeke chuckled. My eyes were fixed on Justin. I couldn't bring myself to look away. Someone elbowed my side and I looked to my right. June shot me a look and smiled at Harper and Zeke. Roe was eyeing Justin too. She obviously thought he was hot. Trinity - more or less- checked Justin out. Justin looked around the room and did a double take when he saw Rose. Yeah, the twins were gorgous. They both had mocha colored skin and dark black hair and bizzare green eyes. Rose wasn't helping in her tight halter top and mini skirt that resembled a belt. Finaly, his eyes met mine. I stopped breathing for a minute as I was held captive by his eyes. I couldn't talk. Hell, I couldn't even think.

"You must be Justin." June stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm June." Justin shook her hand and I saw Max shift in his seat.

"Nice to meet you, June." JUstin said. He smirked at her and I felt a sliver of jealousy. Trinity was the next girl to stop staring at him. She jumped off her bar stool and strode over to Justin.

"I'm Trinity." She smiled at Justin. Rose practicly raced over to him.

"Rose." She giggled. Justin chuckled, although his gaze lingered on her. I felt myself walking toward him. This was it. This was what I've been waiting for.

"Hey, Alex." Justin said. He pulled me into a hug and I immediatly hugged back. Again, what was with all the hugging today? We pulled apart and I was lost in his eyes again.

"Hey, Justin." I mumbled. Tristin walked toward us with a warm grin on his face. Tristin and Justin had been best friends before I started dating him. I frowned but forced a smile before Tristin noticed. Justin appaently did notice because he sent me a confued look before greeting Tristin. June came close to me and whispered in my ear.

"He's . . . wow!" She breathed.

"Tell me about it." I whispered back. She giggled a little and looked back at Max who immediatly smiled at her. "Max likes you." She shook her head stubornly.

"Him? No way! You can't be serious." She argued. I rolled my eyes and held back a laugh. Harper came over to us and I introduced her to June.

"I've heard so much about you!" June said.

"I've heard plenty about you too! I can't believe you're a scientist!" Harper exclaimed. JUstin looked over at us.

"Who's a scientist?" He asked.

"Guilty as charged." June joked. "I work in cloning." Justin began talking about alot of boring stuff that I didn't care about. Rose was flirting with Max- and failing- and Zeke and Tristin were talking about 'man stuff ' by the kitchen. Sam was playing with the kids- she was the house maker of the group, she always talked about how she wanted to have kids. Rose was the flirt and June was the responsible one. Trinity was the glue that held us all together and I was - more or less- the one who was 'always up to no good' or as June said it ' the one who always had a plan'. Sam says we're a mini family. June and Sam are the parent figures. Rose and I were the teenagers and Trinity was the older sibling who kept an eye on us. We were all different but we got along perfectly.

Anyway, Tristin called me over to where Zeke was talking to him.

"Hey, babe. Zeke and I made a bet. What's your favorite type, the bad boy type or parents choice?" Tristin asked. Zeke held 5 bucks in his hand, so did Tristin. I wonder which catorgory Tristin put himself in. In high school, he was certainly the bad boy but in college he was the parents choice. Sure, he drove a motorcylce and stuff but he was certainly not tough.

"Parents choice." I awnsered. Who do you think mirrors that persona? Go ahead, guess. Yup, Justin. Tristin handed Zeke the 5 dollar bill and chuckled.

"Thanks, Alex." Zeke chuckled. He sent me a knowing look. He couldn't know, could he? Did Justin tell him something? About me? No. Way. Tristin wrapped his arm around my sholders and I frowned. I quickly changed my frown to a small smile so no one would notice but Zeke did. "Can I talk to you, Alex?" Zeke asked. I nodded and pulled away from Tristin - thankfully. Zeke lead me out to the terrace and closed the door.

"You know." I guessed. Zeke nodded.

"Justin told me about the kiss. Both of them. I-"

"Don't say it, Zeke." I pleaded. "Don't call me sick or a freak. I don't want to hear it." Zeke laughed. He actualy laughed!

"I don't think you're a freak, Alex. It's okay, really. I see you two and you guys are perfect together." Zeke admitted. He supported us? "When I saw you with Tristin . . . I mean, the guy's nice but he's not right for you." I nodded.

"I know. I just wish I knew what to do. I love Tristin but I love Justin more." I said. Zeke thought for a second.

"I could try to help you. I could slip in a few good words about you to Justin, but I can't guarantee anything." Zeke offered. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Zeke!" I said. Zeke shrugged.

"You are the reason Harper and I are together. I owe you." Zeke explained. So I now had 2 allies. Zeke and June are going to helpme get Justin and dump Tristin. How hard can it be? Dang it, I shouldn't of thought that. Well, now I have to tell my other friends and hopefully, they'll support me too. Wish me luck!


	4. All About Us

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I'd like to thank: ImagineTheWorldWicked, Not Just A Nerd, Iheartdisney128, and I-Love-Magic-Girl-88. Once again, I'd just like to say that if you don't like the pairings, don't review! Normaly, I don't like too many OC's added either but they're all neccessary. Also, I have a poll posted that you could awnser.**

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

After dinner, we all sat around in the living room and listened to Justin talk about his last concert. Justin looked different than before. His hair huing in his eyes and his eyes looked more green than gray. He was muscular but not too muscular. I have to admit that the new Justin was hotter. He was still dorky and nerdy but he was also more relaxed and wasn't as akward when he was talking to girls- by girls I mean Rose, mostly. It was refreshing to see that he hadn't changed too much.

I admit that I have changed more than him. I've given up pranks and tried harder. I still joked around and didn't put complete focus in work but I've grown up.

June kept shooting me pointing looks. I knew I had to tell thwe others soon but I wasn't very prepared. I knew Rose wouldn't really mind but Trinity was from a strict Catholic family. I don't think Catholics support this kind of thing. Sam was Catholic too but she didn't care about religon as much. Realisticly, she hated that her parents dragged her to church even though she was an adult now. Just as Justin finished up, June stood up.

"We need to have a brides maid meeting. Now." June said. "I hope none of you mind." She added. No one did so I dragged Harper up the stairs and June grabbed the soon as everyone was in the room, June closed the door and I turned away from everyone to murmer a sound proof spell. I faced everyone again and watched their faces. Rose looked bored, typical. Trinity looked confused, usual. Sam and Harper were both neutral.

"What's this little meeting about, June?" Rose asked. June rolled her eyes and ignored her sister. Sam sat on my bed and Harper sat next to her. Trinity leaned next to the door and Rose sat on the ground.

"I have a big secret to tell you guys. It's not easy but I think I can trust you guys." I began. Harper's eyes widened. She thought I was telling them my wizard secret. "June already knows so she figured I should tell everyone." Harper shot up off the bed.

"You told June that you're a wizard?" She gasped. June's head snapped up to look at me in shock. Great. Another mess.

"No, Harper!" I sighed. "I guess they know now." Rose lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"What did she just call you? I don't think I heard you right!" June said, her voice shaking toward the end. That's June, always has to have a logical awnser. Although, there isn't always a logical explination so I've been forced to make things up. Like once, I enchanted my apartment to clean itself - If you knew me you'd know I hate cleaning!- and when June spilled sugar, the vacum magicly appeared and cleaned it. She assumed I had one of those new robotic vacumes, which I don't.

"I'm a wizard." I told them. Trinity was wide eyed and gaping while Sam was confused. I took my wand out of my boot - an old habit I've never broken. I transported us all to the Great Wall of China.

"That's impossible! Magic can't exsist!" June gasped. I sighed. This was going to take a while. I took us back to my room and stuck my wand back in my boot.

"That's against God!" Trinity cried. Was it?** (A/N: I have no idea if it is. Also, I don't mean to offend Catholics so bare with me here. PS: I'm Catholic- not by choice- too so no flames.) **Sam laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, It's real. And if it was against God, would she be doing it?" Sam reasoned. June nodded. Trinity frowned and thought about what she had said. June seemed to accept it and Rose was smiling.

"Can you like poof up those cute prada boots I saw?" Rose asked. I laughed. Typical Rose.

"It doesn't work like that." I explained. Rose shrugged. Trinity shifted from foot to foot nervously. She was already having trouble accepting my secrets. That didn't help my nerves at all.

"Well . . . ah . . . I guess that makes sense." Trinity mumbled. Good, so at least everyone was okay with one of my secrets.

"The other secret, Alex." June instructed calmly. I took a deep breath and cleared my head.

"I'm in love with Justin." I rushed. Rose blinked and thought a moment before grasping what I had said. Trinity gasped in horror and Sam smirked and raised her eyebrows. Harper was speechless yet obviously troubled. I understand of course. Justin had been her first love and now she's hearing that her best friend loves him.

"That's incest!" Trinity shreiked. "It's wrong!" I looked at her sadly. This was the 2nd worst case scenario. The worst would be her telling Tristin. Sam looked at Trinity with pity. Sam always cared about Trinity the most because they had been friends the longest.

"Calm down." Sam instructed. Trinity shook her head and moved for the door. Sam was faster. Sam stopped her and pulled her over to a chair.

"Well . . Justin is hot." Rose sighed. Rose was inspecting her nails and was completly oblivious to her surroundings. Harper was silent. That didn't help.

"You okay, Harper?" I asked. Harper nodded slowly.

"I do just want you to be happy." She mumbled. "I just wish you would of told me earlier." I shook my head.

"I couldn't. You loved Justin."

"Yeah but you're my best friend, Alex. Plus, I have Zeke now." She reminded me. June was pushing Trinity down into a chair and Sam was pacing.

"She's right, Alex. We just want you to be happy." Sam said. Trinity was shaking in her chair and crying. June nodded in agreement. Rose finaly looked up and noticed Trinity. She hugged her and looked at me.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Rose said.

"Taboo. Wrong. Disgusting. Immoral." Trinity hissed under her breath. "Illegal. Evil. Gr-"

"Shut up, Trinity!" June growled. Trinity looked up at June, completly cought off gaurd. Truthfully, I hadn't expected it either. "The only 'evil' thing here is you denying a friend happiness." Trinity had tears flowing down her face freely.

"June!" Rose cautioned. June sighed heavily and sat down on my bed. It stayed like that for a long time. Noone spoke or moved. It broke my heart to know listen to Trinity's sobs but I knew that everything she said was true. I knew it was wrong. I knew all too well. But I don't really care. As long as I can have Justin, nothing else mattered. I know how that sounds but it's true. I just fell better to know that I have 4 other friends that support me. Well, I have 2 weeks to do this. Either I sink or swim. But at least I know I have 4 people to help me along. Five if you count Zeke- and I do.

**A/N: Okay so . . I need people to awnser the poll on my page because it'll help me with the next chapter. The more reviews I get- the quickerI update. Also, I have school now so updates might take 2 or 3 days. I'll try to update as much as possible. Thanks!**


	5. Falling Over Me

The room was filled with tension and no one spoke. Finally, a knock ended the silence. Harper stood and opened the door. We watched expectantly and I silently preyed it wasn't Justin. Looks like what ever god there is doesn't like me much, because that's exactly who stepped into the room.

"I just came up to tell you guys that we're going to get the tuxes tomorrow so you should probably get your dresses then." Justin informed us. Justin looked around the room and paused at Trinity. "What's going on?" He asked suspiciously. He tried to meet my eyes, but I refused to look at him.

"Trinity's just really happy about the wedding." Rose covered with a smile. Justin smiled back and took one last look around the room. I sighed angrily and shared a look with June.

"Um, Justin, how about you show me those science awards you were talking about?" June said. Justin's face brightened and he eagerly led June out of the room. Harper closed the door behind them.

"Mind explaining the new game plan?" Sam asked. "I mean, we could ask June, but you always were the best at these kinds of things." I offered a small smile. Maybe I could do this. Sure, it'll take all of the energy that I have and test my friends loyalty, but it all comes down to how much Justin cares about me.

"We go find some killer dresses and then win Alex a man." Rose said simply. I laughed at Roses straight-forwardness. With a sister like June, Rose is bound to be simple minded, but it suited her just fine.

"We go find some killer dresses, find some girl for Tristin, then win my man." I laughed. Rose smirked and Sam laughed. Trinity shook her head and refused to look up at us.

"What do we do with her?" Rose gestured toward Trinity. I sighed and shrugged.

"Let her go." Harper decided. We all looked at her like she was crazy. Did she not just hear her yell at me? Does she not get that she'll tell _everyone_? "I mean, she just learned that you're a wizard, so if she says anything, which I doubt she will, you could just turn her into a frog or something." I laughed and Rose shrugged, as if it made sense.

"Ya hear that, Trin? We're gonna let you go, but if you tell anyone, well, you really shouldn't tell anyone anyway." Rose laughed. Trinity shot up from her seat and made her way for the door. She looked back at us before she slammed the door behind her.

"Where we gonna sleep?" Rose asked, dismissing Trinity's behavior. I rolled my eyes and laid back on my bed. What a long day.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

_9:52 AM_

"Give me the phone!" June growled at Rose, who was driving and attempting to text at the same time. Rose held the phone away from June and laughed. I groaned and clenched my fists. Whose idea was it to let Rose drive anyway? Sam looked just as nervous as I did. Trinity was practically shrieking as the car swerved from lane to lane. Harper had said she would meet us at the store. Lucky her.

I saw it before Rose did. The bend in the road. Rose realized it too late. She tried to turn, but the tired skidded. We all screamed in unison. I blacked out, but not before I felt the immense pain to my side and head.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

_Six weeks later_

"Wake up, Alex. Please." Said a gentle voice. I tried to open my eyes, but it was like there was something holding them shut. "I never told you this, but when we were training for the wizard competition, I always looked up to you. Magic came so easily to you. You didn't have to study. I did."

"Justin? You're still here? I thought everyone had went home." Said another voice that comforted me. Not the way the first voice had.

"I'm staying with her until she wakes up." Justin said with certainty. I mentally smiled. That was my Justin. My loving fiancé. The only man I've ever loved. "What about Rose?"

"She hasn't even stirred. June's been staying with her almost every night now. And Max stays with her, of course." The second voice sighed.

"I hope she wakes up soon. It's been really hard on our parents." Justin mumbled.

"It's been really hard on you too, Justin. You love her after all." The second voice added.

"I do, but I can only imagine what you're going through." Justin replied.

"My plane's leaving tonight. I'll be back in about a week. Call me if she wakes up." Said the second voice. I heard someone walk out of the room. Someone took my cold hand into their warm one.

"I love you, Alex. I'm in love with you." Justin breathed. I tried once more to open my eyes. I had to look at him. I had to tell him that I loved him too. I had to say it. Even if that meant never waking up.

It took about 2 hours, but I finally managed to get my eyes to crack open slightly. I turned my head to face Justin and felt pain shoot through me. Justin looked up in surprise.

"Alex!" He exclaimed. I managed a weak smile.

"I love you too." I squeaked before falling back into the darkness. I don't recall how long it was before I woke up again.

" . . . . and she just smiled and fell back into a coma. I saw it!" Justin roared. Someone whispered something that I couldn't make out.

"Regardless, Jerry, we just have to believe him. Why would he lie about this?" Asked a voice I recognized. My mom and dad were here. I tried to open my eyes and found it easier than before.

"Mom? Dad? Justin?" I called.

**Short, I know! Please review! **


	6. Grenade

**A/N: Thank you to all of you guys who are reviewing! I appreciate the regular readers, and everyone for being patient with me. I've gotten so many ideas lately. Plus, there hasn't been much motivation on the show the past couple of episodes. Check out my latest one-shot "Pretty Girl". I love that story. Also, listen to the song "What if," by Jason Derulo. I think it's very Jalex-y. Haha. **

"Mija! I can't believe it!" Mom exclaimed. Justin met my eyes and I saw a secret, indescribable emotion flash deep in his eyes. Dad started crying and they enveloped me in a monster hug. I smirked and couldn't help being happy about me actually seeing them again instead of just hearing them. Justin didn't move to hug me, even when Mom and Dad pulled away. Trust me, after just waking up from a coma, the last thing you want is for your boyfriend to ignore me.

"I have to go call Ernesto!" Mom exclaimed, pulling Dad out of the room. I smiled and pouted at Justin when he, again, refused to look at me or move any closer.

"You aren't being very nice to me, Justin. I just woke up from a coma and you're giving me the cold shoulder! Honestly, you could kiss me or something. You know, say you love me and stuff like normal boyfriends do!" I complained. Justin was speechless. Gods, what did I say wrong now?

"Alex! I'm not your boyfriend and I am definitely not going to kiss you! Second, I do love you, you're my sister." Justin squeaked. I held back laughter and gave him a are-you-crazy look.

"Oh, come one, Justin! I'm not going to fall for this crap! We're going to get married soon and I think it's time for you to quite acting like a gentleman!" I rolled my eyes. The whole time we've dated, he refused to touch me. Sure, we kissed here and there, hugged, held hands, but that's it. No making out, nothing. Honestly, I found it annoying, but I also found it sweet to know that he actually wanted to be with me for me. Not that I had a "killer body" or because I "put out". I loved him and I was perfectly fine for us to move forward in our relationship.

"What are you talking about! It's illegal for us to get married!" Justin argued. Okay, this was getting really old very fast. I admit that I was cool with us not making out, but he never hesitated to say that he loved me. Did he not love me now? Had he met someone? Oh hell no! I would not lose this one! First Mason, now Justin? No way in hell! I was actually ready to settle down with this guy, I was not going to give up!

"This is getting really annoying, Justin! God, you sound like my brother or something!" I scoffed. Justin shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I am your brother!" He growled. I blinked. He was taking this too far. Why would he, though? What was the point of this? Plus, Justin was really bad at lying. Maybe. . . No! He had to be lying. I wasn't related to him. That's not possible.

"Okay, I'll play along. Call Tristin, now. I want to talk to my brother about this." I hissed. Justin rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

"He's your boyfriend." Justin mumbled while dialing the number. I ignored him and took the phone from him. Tristin answered on the first ring.

"Justin? Is she awake?" Asked Tristin in an eager voice. I sighed. Same old over-protective Tristin. I think that's why he liked Justin though. He knows Justin wouldn't treat me bad like some of my past boyfriends.

"I'm awake, Tristin." I laughed. I heard a sharp inhale of breath along with a crash.

"Alex! I can't believe you're awake! I'm so happy, I never thought I hear your voice again-" Tristin began rambling. Typical. Nothing out of the ordinary with him, except the 'I thought I'd never hear your voice' thing.

"Tristin, I need you to answer something for me. Are you really my boyfriend?" I asked him, cutting off his rambling. Tristin paused and worry swarmed up in me. What if he really was my boyfriend? I could never think of Tristin that way. Well, there was this one time, but that didn't count. The point is, I couldn't see Justin as my brother, ever! I loved him too much. But, was I in love with him, even if he was my brother? Hell yes. Was I worried? Damn straight.

"Of course I'm your boyfriend, Alex? Why? Are you worried this coma's changed our relationship? Because I love you, Alex, and-" I nearly dropped the phone. So it was true. I really was either crazy or really ill. Tristin was my fiancé, Justin was my brother. That explains why Justin was acting weird.

"I-I gotta go, Tristin." I closed the phone and nearly threw it at the wall in frustration. Justin couldn't be my brother. There was no way! We were nothing alike! At least Tristin and I were both into the same movies, the same food, the same types of people. We shared everything. But Justin and I disagreed on everything. He liked action movies, I liked comedies. He liked smart-shy girls, I liked the bad boys or popular guys. Justin liked tea, I liked double chocolate shakes with whipped cream on the bottom. It wasn't fair.

"I told you." Justin sighed. I groaned and chucked the phone at the wall. If he really wanted to start with me- no, calm down! I was going to get no where like this.

"I don't get it. What happened to everyone else? Are they all like me? Where's June?" I asked him. Justin sighed and picked his phone up from off the ground.

"Actually, Trinity was fine in a day. Sam's fine too. June was in the hospital for about a two weeks. And Rose. . . . .well, she's not much better off than you were. She's actually still in a coma. Max and June are staying with her though." Justin explained, happy to have avoided an awkward topic.

"Trinity." I sighed. Suddenly, all the memories of the past few weeks before the accident came rushing into my mind. Trinity and Sam got off easy while all of us still suffered. Especially Rose and June. As happy as I was to have all of us alive, I couldn't help but have tears well up in my eyes.

Rose. The happiest of us in the worst time and angriest at the best. No matter what, Rose was always defending us. Even when Trinity turned against me. I couldn't blame her really. Now she might never wake up. Sure, she's done some pretty . . . . .scandalous things in her life, but she really just wanted attention. We were the same, really. I acted out and she did the same. She lived in the shadow of June, while I lived in Justin's. If June hadn't been my friend, I think Rose would have been my best friend. I really couldn't loose her. Or any of them really.

"Has she come to visit me?" I asked in a small voice which must have shocked Justin, because it took him a while to answer.

"Yeah, I guess, but she's spent almost every day with Rose. Max too. Max refuses to let June stay here alone." Justin added. I smiled slightly. I'm glad June had Max. She could use someone good like him. He could use someone nice like June. Sure, she was guarded, but once you got past that, it was nice and secure. It took a lot to shake June's loyalty.

"C-can you get her? I really need someone to talk to. Alone." I mumbled. Justin nodded and left the room without a word. Really? Was this really happening to me? Was I really going to lose a boyfriend, a friend, and a brother? How could this be happening? Did I deserve this? Was what ever god that existed really punishing me right now? But why Rose? Why not me?

There was a small knock on the door before it opened inward. In stepped a disheveled June. Her clothes were wrinkled- very rare, her mascara was all over her face, and her eyes were bloodshot. Truthfully, I'd never seen June cry before. She was always so strong. I think that's where Rose got it from. Rose had never cried either. Maybe it was a twin thing.

"A-alex." She mumbled, her voice cracking and full of sadness. She began to cry again and hurried over to me. She pulled me into a hug and sobbed into my shoulder. I smiled sadly. So this was how she'd been spending her days. Crying over someone who might not be able to ever wake up.

"Hey, June. How are you?" I asked. She pulled away and sat down in a chair next to my bed. She wiped her tears and sniffled.

"Horrible. I'm a total wreck, Alex!" She grumbled. She took a deep breath and paused. Then, she looked up with a renewed fire in her eyes. "What's going on with you, Alex?" I sighed and tried to think of a way to explain it.

"It's . . . . had to explain. When I woke up, I thought Justin was my boyfriend. It was weird. It was like I'd completely replaced my memories. Quite frankly, they're still messed up. I've only got the past 2 weeks or so right." I said. June nodded, soaking up all of the new information.

"Well, you don't have PTSD or amnesia. I don't think so, at least. Nothing I've learned yet. You know what? I can help you. It's basically amnesia, just a different form." She stated. I nodded. She thought for a moment and came to a conclusion. "We'll start at the basics. What's your name?"

"Alexandria Margarita Russo." I scoffed.

"Age? Residence? Occupation?"

"24, Laguna Beach, California, and psychologist."

"Parents?"

"Teresa Russo and Jerry Russo."

"Siblings?"

"Max and Tristin Russo. Well, I guess Justin instead of Tristin. At least, that's what people are telling me." I answered.

"Answer by what you think is right." June corrected. "Favorite color?"

"Red and Black."

"Favorite drink? Food? Music?"

"Double chocolate shake with whipped cream at the bottom. Bacon cheeseburger with curly fries in the bun. And it's a tie between Rock, hip-hop, pop, and some screamo, but not the really bad screamo. The other kind."

"Favorite book?"

"Trick question." I laughed. June shot me a look and I rolled my eyes. Okay, so maybe I've gotten a little better on reading.

"Vampire Academy." I answered. Rose had gotten me to read the series in high school, and I've loved it ever since.

"Okay. The harder ones now. Fears?"

"Pfftt. I'm not scared of anyth-" June sent me another look. "Fine. Snakes and heights."

"Best friend?" June asked with a grin.

"Probably Sam." I joked. "Kidding," I added before she could hit me. "you."

"Celebrity crush of all time?" She asked. This was easy.

"Tom Welling, Ben Barnes, and Alex Pettyfer." I laughed. We'd decided on who we all agreed was cutest last year in college. Rose was in love with Alex Pettyfer, June loved Tom Welling, and I loved Ben Barnes. Go figure.

"Well, I don't think many of your memories have been messed up. Maybe only the ones Tristin and Justin were in. Even the college ones seem to be fine." June mused. Made sense.

"Can I come in now? It's been ten minutes." Justin complained from outside. I rolled my eyes and fought back the urge to taunt him.

"Finished." June called. Justin stepped inside the room and immediately stole my attention. True, I loved June- like a sister- but Justin won the prize. Even if he was my brother.

"You're lucky. Mom and Dad came back while you guys were talking. I told them you weren't feeling well, so they went home with Taylor." Justin said. I rolled my eyes again. Normally, I would shut him up by whining or pleading with him for something, but I don't exactly think it will work now.

"Justin, can you get me a soda? Please?" I whined, giving him a pout. Justin's face turned considerably red and he stared at me. Nope, still worked. He cleared his throat and mumbled something like 'sure' or 'of course'. I was too busy beaming at June. She raised an eyebrow when Justin left.

"What was that? Some kind of wizard charm thing?" She half-joked. "Once second, he's all serious, and the next he's jumping up to obey a command." I frowned.

"It was not a command! Besides, that's what guys do when they're in love." June began to protest., but I cut her off. "I don't care if you believe it or not, I can tell he loves me. Did you see how red his face was?" I smiled at the thought.

"Actually, I agree with you. He really seems . . . .dedicated to you. I wish I had someone like that." June sighed. I laughed.

"You do, his name's Max. I know how he looks at you and Justin told me about him staying with you. Don't tell me he doesn't like you." I said. June blushed and blinked. I laughed at her expression.

"He does not like me! He's just being nice. I mean, I couldn't possibly date him. He has a daughter, and don't kids come first? I wouldn't want to get between them." June explained. I sighed. Great. This was going to take a lot of work.

"I'm sure Taya won't mind. Besides, you're good with kids." June rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, older ones who follow directions. Not hyperactive 4 year olds."

"She's three." I corrected. June groaned.

"See! I can't even remember how old she is! Taylor means the world to Max, maybe he doesn't have time or room left for me. I mean, we have grown close over the past month or so." June muttered. I smiled and shook my head.

"Come on, June! You're finally letting someone in, only to push them out again! I'm sure Max is being cautious too. I mean, after Mitchie and all." I explained. June nodded.

"That too! What if he's not over Mitchie! What if Taylor doesn't accept me?" June worried. I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"He likes you, you like him, what's the problem? Just because you're scared? I know you better than that, June!"

"I know, I know. But I'm not you, Alex. Hell, I'm not even Rose. She was always the best with guys. I was the book smart twin!" June said. Rejection was a funny thing. Once bitten, twice shy. Wasn't that what they said? Well, I don't think that applied to my scenario. I've been hurt, but it doesn't stop me from loving another person. Only my current situation. Me loving Justin. That was a real problem.

"What am I supposed to do about Trinity?" I asked June. June sighed.

"We go to war." June stated simply. "Let the best women win." So that was it? A war against Trinity? That if she talked, we'd ruin her life? I couldn't do that. Well, maybe I could. But in the long run, it wouldn't help anything. Of course, there wouldn't be much of a problem with my magic.

"Good Gods, where is Justin with my Pepsi?" I cried. June laughed at my sudden outburst. Yes, I was trying to avoid talking about this. Why? Because I wasn't ready to turn my back on a friend. Was I being a coward? I'll let you judge me on that. Maybe I was. Maybe this was all a waste of time and effort. Then again, it could've been the best choice I've ever made. Either way, I really need to sleep on it.


	7. Issues

**A/N: Okay, so I'm dropping the idea of Alex being pregnant. Mostly because it doesn't make sense to where this story is going. Reviews are love, people! I absolutely hope you all enjoy this story, because it's almost complete. I know, I'm sad too! But I have so many new ideas for stories that it'd be a waste of creativity to ignore them! There's probably about 3 more chapters. There is Juliet and Mason bashing in this chapter! This chapters lyrics are from Frogs and Princes by Natasha Bedingfield. **

_The in and out of dating got me all confusedI built up expectations and I'm feeling usedSeems that everybody's into fast food,Everybody's into quickI want some one to take the time fine dine and not rush itNow it's nearly seven thirty, I'm slipping on a dressI keep my fingers crossed, you're not like all the rest,So when you come to pick me up come right to my doorDon't stay in your car and beep beep the horn_

"Sorry, Alex, they were all out of Pepsi so I got Coke." Justin explained as he entered the room. I held back a sigh of relief. As much as I loved June, she was really straight forward, not how I wanted to approach this. June's eyes widened, as if she'd come to a shocking conclusion.

"Um, Justin, can Alex and I have a word quickly?" June asked. Justin sighed, but nodded. He trudged out of the room, closing the door behind him. June faced me as soon as it closed.

"I've got the best idea ever, Alex! Why don't you just tell Justin you love him, I mean, you see how he acts around you and all. He obviously loves you back, so just tell him. You don't have anything to lose!" June exclaimed. My eyes widened in disbelief. After all this time, she really wanted to throw away all our planning?

"Um. . . You're freakin' kidding me, right? What'll I do if he doesn't love me back? Just say 'oh,' and walk away?" I argued. June rolled her eyes.

"Alex, the stupidest thing for you to do is to hide this. I mean, what ifs will only hold you back. In all the years I've known you, you've always been a girl of action, never second guessing until it was over. Now, when it matters most, you're done? Really?" June said in disbelief. She was right, now that I think about it. But, really? That's it? No big plan? No sneaky work?

"That's got to be the stupidest thing ever, June! I mean, if this were you and you went through all of this stress, would you just go out and say it?" I asked.

"No, I guess not. But you're not me, Alex. You're you and I think that if you don't end this now, things are just going to get worse." June explained. I sighed loudly. Another point for June. None for me.

"I say we wait this out until I get out of here." I said. June nodded and went to open the door.

! J ! A ! L ! E ! X ! J ! A ! L ! E ! J ! A ! L ! E ! X ! J ! A ! L ! E ! X !

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Gimme the stupid remote!" I laughed. Justin held the remote over his head and laughed at my struggles. June shook her head from her position next to Max on the other couch. This was how we spent our days. In the morning, I'd hang around with the family and try to act normal around Tristin and Justin. It still appalled me to think of Tristin as my boyfriend. It still felt right to be around Justin.

Then, in the afternoons, June and Max would go visit Rose. June's getting better. Of course, Max and June are still as close as ever. Everyday they would swear that she was getting better. They swore she would wake up any day now. Sam, apparently, went home after the accident because he parents had ordered her to. Trinity was staying at some hotel around here. Tristin visited her almost everyday.

At night, June would force us to get together and either watch a movie, play some old board game, or tell stories. She said it was part of my "recovery process", since I never had any real normal family moments. Apparently, switching bodies with your mom on your 15th birthday didn't count as bonding.

Tonight, we were trying to Easy A, but Justin wouldn't give me the remote. Max and June were cuddled up and watching us argue. The two swear there's nothing going on between them, but I know better. No one acts like that around a normal friend. I know because that's the way I used to act. Or, that's how I remember acting because my memories can't always be trusted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that until you make the popcorn." Justin laughed. Stupid arguments always broke out. I know, who argues about making popcorn? Well, we have a complicated relationship. Sometimes, it's like we're brother and sister, and others it's like we're just dating. It's odd.

"Come on, Justin!" I whined. Justin laughed, but handed me the remote and went to make the popcorn. I sat back down on the couch with a triumphant smile.

"Do you ever miss magic?" June asked Max, her head resting on his shoulder. Max shrugged.

"Sometimes, but I knew I was just going to lose in the long run. I mean, Justin could memorize all those spells and magic just came naturally to Alex, so I was prepared to lose already." Max explained.

"But, you guys said only one person in a family can keep their powers. So why does Alex have hers?" June asked before I could stop her. I slapped my forehead in defeat and waited for Justin to start freaking out. It didn't take long.

"What do you mean by 'Alex has her powers'? I'm the family wizard." Justin said. June sent a look at me that said 'sorry?'. Too late for that.

"Wow, no way! Do you really?" Max asked excitedly. Justin abandoned the popcorn bowls and marched back into the living room.

"That's not possible!" Justin cried. I groaned and stood up, taking out my wand.

"Justin, I know what you're thinking, and I thought that too, but up until four weeks ago, you weren't part of my family. So, in a way, I was the family wizard and you were another one. In my mind, we weren't from the same family." I explained. Yes, I'd thought about this. Too many times to count.

"Still! I am your brother. You are from our family. I am the family wizard. That's how it works!" Justin replied.

"But it wasn't like that in my mind. So, even if you are, in a way, you aren't. I mean, maybe this whole family wizard thing is in our minds. Maybe, since you weren't my brother in my head, then I got my powers. Because in my memories, I won against Tristin and Max. It's like we're from two separate families." I explained. Justin shook his head in disbelief.

"So that's it? Just because of some head trauma, you're a full wizard?" Justin argued. I shrugged.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, for a second, I had it right? Maybe you guys are the ones living in a messed up world! Maybe I've got it how the world's supposed to be?" I cried. Justin stared at me.

"You think that I like things like this? You think I want to have this life? I would kill for a normal life! I would kill for a normal family! You think I want a crazy sister?" Justin's eyes widened after the words left his mouth. Anger built up in me.

"I'm crazy? You're the one who sat around for months after his vampire girlfriend left! You're the one who talks to dolls! It's not my fault I'm like this! I never wanted a smart ass brother who made everything I did look like shit!" I hissed.

"I'm a smart ass? I'm crazy? And don't even talk about Juliet! I loved her, Alex! And you sat around moping for months too! You just stared at that stupid plastic necklace he gave you! At least I didn't love a mutt! You didn't even try to get him back! You just cried." Justin growled. June and Max tip-toed away slowly up the stairs.

"Don't you dare talk about Mason like that! And you loved a leech! It's not like you tried to bring her back either! Miss. 'I'm-so- cool-because-I-never-age-and-suck-blood-like-a-bat' isn't perfect, Justin! The only reason she gave you a chance was because you were a loser! She said so herself!" I shot back.

"You know what? I don't even know what I was thinking when you were in the hospital! I could never love you, Alex! Can't you see that everyone thinks you're selfish and deceiving? The only reason Tristin even gave you the time of day was because 'he wanted to tap that'. Those were his exact words! I'm done protecting and saving you, Alex! Done!" Justin stomped up the stairs, leaving me with me tears.


	8. Gorgeous Nightmare

**A/N: Lately, I've had tons of inspiration, but my laptop hasn't been working. Now that I have my own laptop, I should update more. I'll try to make my chapters longer. Also, I'm running out of songs to quote in the story. Any new bands, songs, etc. would be appreciated. Enjoy!**

_I don't wanna be demanding  
I just wanna know the reasons why  
We live and die in a world of lies  
Addicted to the way we crash and burn  
I gave it all away now it's your turn  
Watching me watching you  
Don't wanna see the worst in you  
So don't let this come true  
Cause I don't wanna see the worst in you_

Swimming towards me through shadows  
In a presence of light  
I'm reaching out my hands  
With my fingers to the sky  
So tell me what I have to do  
I don't wanna tell you too  
I just wanna be with you  
I just wanna make it through

Justin's POV

Justin Russo. The picture perfect son. The perfect wizard. Follows the rules, a good role model, and listens to orders. Always the best. Isn't that the way I want to be seen? Isn't that what I've been working for? Aren't I supposed to refuse any temptation to retain that reputation? Aren't I supposed to turn down my sister when she says that we're supposed to be together? Of course I am. Yet I can't.

The one thing that makes me want to give everything up is my little sister. I'm sick. This is wrong. Yet it feels so right. Why? Why can't we be normal and have normal feelings? Why does my life have to be so confusing? Why can't I have a normal life with normal family members? Instead, I have a random brother who isn't very bright, a mischevious sister who's in love with me, and overbearing parents.

Now I can't even be a normal wizard. I have to have a sister who is also a full wizard. Alex had to ruin this for me. She always took everything that mattered to me. She took all the attention when we were growing up, she even took my friend's attention and everyone else's at school. She impressed our parents with this wedding. She devistated everyone with the accident. And now she's stealing the one thing I craved. Magic. How was that fair?

And I secretly loved her back. I stole glances at her, I envied all the boys she dated, and I felt an urge to hug her and never let her go. That's why I was always there for her when no one else was. I figured that if she realized that I was always here, then she would fall for me. Looks like it worked. Didn't it?

I mean, if you read between the lines of what she said, isn't that what she meant? That she loved me back? And I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes when I left. I feel guilty now, knowing that I caused Alex to cry. After all those years of wiping her tears, I was the one causing them. This couldn't be healthy. I really needed a shrink.

And on top of everything, my little brother is falling in love. Again. He's falling for June and falling hard. The way he looks at her, it reminds me of how Tristin looked at Alex. Complete and utter love and admiration. Almost worship. Max loves June, that much is clear. June seems conflicted herself. Like she's fighting her own feelings. Like she's scared to fall, yet scared to let the opportunity pass. Presently, I can relate to her.

While we're on the topic of Tristin, I feel bad for the guy. I mean, with me pinning for Alex in secret, he almost doesn't stand a chance. I'm much closer to Alex than he could ever be. Even when we were in high school, Alex would cancel plans with him to hang out with me. That just made him crazy about her. Tristin always wanted what he couldn't have. I suppose that's a result of him being spoiled by his filthy rich parents.

He'd used all of his resources to win her over. He bought her expensive gifts, took her on fancy dates, and even paid for her to go to college. Yet Alex seems unfazed by his money. It almost seems like it repulsed her. He flashed his money and threw it around. I couldn't see Alex getting all dressed up to go to the country club with him. It just wasn't the type of life she would want. So why did she go through with this? Why marry someone you truly didn't love?

Then it hit me. She did it for the same reason I had by moving away. I hoped to forget about her. I had hoped to fall in love, or force myself to fall in love. I didn't want to waste my life loving someone who didn't love me back. That meant that she thought I didn't love her. She thought it was impossible. Knowing Alex the way I do, I knew that Alex was too stuborn to admit something was useless, so it must have taken her alot of courage to give up.

I was going crazy. I'm sure of it this time. The weight of my problems overwelmed me. I couldn't keep it in too much longer. But what was I supposed to do? Just go, "hey, Alex. Guess what? I'm in love with you."? No, that would be insane. So what could I do but hold it inside until Tristin and Alex got married or until Alex left? Could I really do that?

That's when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it to reveal none other than June. She was alone, so either Max was taking a shower, sleeping, or getting something to eat. She was standing there, obviously distressed about something. I gestured for her to come in and moved to the side. She sat down on my bed and sighed. I closed the door and leaned against my dresser.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Justin, is there something I should know about Alex? I mean, is there something you want to tell me about her?" June asked nervously.

"What do you mean? Like a secret she's keeping from you? Because I'm sure Alex wouldn't keep any secrets from you so-" I was cut off by a loud sigh.

"No, Justin, not any secret of hers. I mean a secret you're keeping from her." June clearified. What was she talking about? What secret was I keeping from Alex? Oh. I get it now. June must have connected the dots of my behavior and what I had just said downstairs. She knew.

"Oh. Um, June, I know you mean well and all, but I think some things are better left alone. Some things are better left secrets." I said. She stared at me, searching in my eyes.

"I know that. But some things are better shared with others. Some secrets can stress you out too much. Have any of those secrets?" June asked pointedly. She knew something. And not just about me. She knew a whole lot of secrets from the guarded look in her eyes. She was keeping something from me.

"Seems like you know a whole lot, June. Care to share some of your assumptions?" I asked. June raised and eyebrow, but I knew I was right. She'd already come to a conclusion about me. I knew her type. I used to be just like her.

"I think you're hiding something big, Justin. I think there's something haunting you. And sooner or later you'll have to share it or it will eat you from the inside out. Everything comes to light eventualy." June said. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Not everything, June. I plan to keep this secret with me to the grave, if that's what it takes." I muttered. June smiled triumphantly.

"So there is a secret! I knew it. I'll learn it eventualy, Justin, keep that in mind. I just might already know it." June laughed.

"What kind of things do you know, June? What secrets?" I asked. June shrugged, a sly smirk on her face. She reminded me of Alex sometimes.

"Well, Max tells me some pretty funny things about when you three were kids. Like how you used to collect dolls. And how you gave Alex the braclet she wanted for her birthday when your parents didn't get it for her. That was really sweet. Oh! And how Max and Alex used to steal your things and hide them in his room until Alex used them against you. They figured you wouldn't bother looking there." June said in a matter-of-fact tone. So Max used to help Alex? Really? It was bad enough to have one sibling against me, now I learned both of them were.

"They weren't dolls! They were action figures! And I was just trying to be nice. Alex really wanted that bracelet and Mom and Dad didn't get it for her." I muttered.

"And you used most of your savings for it." June stated. "Now do you feel open enough to tell me a few of your secrets, Justin?" I thought about it. If I told her, she could just go tell Alex. Yet I don't think she would. I think she would help me through it. I do need a shrink to talk to. . . . . no. I'll just figure it out on my own.

"Afriad not, June. I'm an open book." I lied. June narrowed her eyes at me. She knew I was lying and didn't seem happy about it. She really reminded me of Alex now.

"Maybe Alex was right." She sighed and moved to leave the room. When the door close behind her, a million questions sprang up. But most were similar to: What was Alex right about?

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it and flipped it open. I had a new text. It read:

**On my flight now. Meet me Smith's bar at 6 2morrow**

It was from Tristin. He was coming back.


	9. Author's Note Reader's Choice

**A/N: Okay, so, I don't feel like this story has a quick fix. I mean, Justin and Alex aren't the type of people who would admit fault easily and I don't think Alex is the type of person for a quick fix. I'm going to throw several different ideas at you guys and I want you to decide what you want to happen. So, REVIEW! I'll also put a poll up or something.**

1) Chapter titled: Beauty and the Beast

POV: TRISTIN'S

Summary: Tristin comes back and re-schedules the wedding. But when one of Tristin's family members shows up super early, what secret does Alex learn about him? What is the "perfect" Tristin hiding from her? And why does it seem like Justin and Alex are getting closer? Is it just Tristin, or is something going on with Trinity lately? And what's up with June's sudden anger at the world?

2) Chapter Titled: Be Good To Me

POV: Alex's

Summary: What happens when Alex and Justin "accidentally" share a kiss? What about when Max and June have a fight? June gives up on Max and mopes around all day. And when one of Tristin's relatives shares a shocking secret, how is Alex supposed to react? And with Alex's upcoming wedding, what is Alex supposed to do? And why is Alex hiding the kiss from June?

3) Chapter Titled: Cute

POV: JUNE'S

Summary: Sure, June may be a little nervous and extra happy around Max, but that doesn't mean anything, right? Of course not, because the word "love" doesn't exist in June's vocabulary. But when Max breaks things off with her, whatever things are, why does June feel so sad? So dejected? So lost and angry all of a sudden? And with Tristin's relative in town, it just adds to her stress. Better yet, June ran into Trinity at the mall one day. Alex also seems to be hiding something from her. Yeah, you could say she was panicked.

**A/N: Ssssooo which one did you like? All of them? Number _ and _? Or just _? **


	10. Beauty and The Beast

**A/N: Well, seeing as only two or three people reviewed, I'm just going to post Tristin's POV. And to people who disagree with how I'm writing this, I'm just trying to get the readers more involved. I've postponed the ending because this story is going to get sort of confusing. I love this story with all my heart, but not everyone reviews, although I'm happy for all the favorites and alerts. This is exactly when Tristin returned. **

"Tristin!" Alex said in shock. I wrapped her into a hug and I nearly cried then and there. Alex was alive and out of her coma. I'd thought she would've stayed like that forever. I pulled away and looked around the loft, seeing no one else inside.

"Where is everyone?" I asked while I hung up my coat.

"It's June and Rose's birthday so Max and June are at the hospital. My parents are at a sandwich convention and Justin should be upstairs." Alex explained. I smiled at her lovingly and thought I was the luckiest guy in the world. Even in her baggy t-shirt and her pajama pants, she looked gorgeous. I don't exactly know when I'd fallen in love with her, I just had. She'd tripped me and ever since, I've been chasing her. It was a continuous effort, but an effort I was willing to make. Alex was worth it. It's as if she'd put a spell on me or something.

"I can't believe it's really you!" I exclaimed. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, which she didn't return. That's been happening a lot lately, but I figured it was the nerves of this wedding. "Love, how would you like to get married in three days? Pick the dress out today, pick the flowers, and the cake today. Then, I'll just use my connections to book the entertainment and the food. No worries." Alex was stock still.

"I-I don't know, Tristin. I mean, what about Rose?" She asked.

"No problem, Love! I know how much you care about Rose, but this is what she'd want you to do, right?" I asked. She nodded slowly, still unsure. There was guilt in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"I guess." Alex sighed. I beamed brightly and took out my phone, ready to make dozens of calls. Just then, I received a call from Carrie. I sighed and put the phone to my ear.

"Yes, Carrie?" I asked, slightly frustrated. Carrie calling was never a good sign.

"Tristin! Thank god I reached you in time! Okay, so I just found something out about that fiancée of yours!" Carrie said. I rolled my eyes. Carrie, for some strange reason, was suspicious of Alex since I started dating her.

"What could you possibly have to tell me that can't wait until you get here?" I asked her. Alex looked at me questioningly and I held up a finger for her to hold on.

"Your amazingly perfect fiancée, Alexandria Margarita Russo, is a wizard!" Carrie hissed on the other end. I nearly dropped the phone. What? How could that be? Alex seemed so perfect, she couldn't be a wizard.

"That's impossible, Carrie!" I scoffed. I heard Carrie sigh on the other end. I heard ruffling paper.

"Okay, well then why is her brother on the cover of Wizard's Weekly?" She asked.

"Which one, Justin or Max?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"The older one, I think. I'm reading the article and it says that even though he's the family wizard, Alex still has her powers. Now tell me, Tristin, that Alex is still human." Carrie hissed. I actually did drop my phone, but I caught it in mid-air. "Exactly what I thought! I'll be there in 5 seconds." She said before hanging up.

I looked over at Alex in wonder. So she really was a wizard? Well, there was a certain air about her. It was like she entranced everyone she met. She'd sure entranced me. It was like she was an angel. Alex raised an eyebrow, but didn't voice her question.

"Tristin, open the damn door!" Hissed Carried from the other side of the loft door. Alex frowned because she recognized who that was. Alex and Carrie weren't the best of friends.

I sighed and reached to open the door. Carrie stormed into the loft and glared at Alex. Carrie had bright red hair and green eyes; she wasn't very tall but not too short either.

"There's the she-witch!" Carrie growled. Alex glared right back at her, but wavered when Carrie called her a witch. I closed the door gently and moved to stand between them. Justin came bounding down the stairs, curious to know what was going on.

"I'm a witch, you're one to talk!" Alex muttered. I put my arm around Alex in hopes to comfort her for what was to come.

"Actually, I have evidence right here," Carrie held up the Wizard's Weekly magazine. ", that says that you are a witch!" Alex's face dropped, along with Justin's. Alex looked over at me worriedly. I figure it was to see how I took the news. My face was accepting, as it always was when I found something out about Alex. I tried to be understanding and accepting toward her, something I've never strayed from. Nothing Alex could ever do could make me love her less.

"Oh my god, Tristin, it's not what it looks like!" Alex said. Carrie looked smug at her accomplishment. Alex looked quite scared and worried. I sighed and gave Carrie a look that said 'this-is-so-pointless'. Because, really, this was rather pointless. I didn't care what Alex was.

"Does it matter, Carrie?" I scoffed. Carrie looked at me in disbelief.

"Of course it does! This explains why you love her so damn much! She charmed you, Tristin!" Carrie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Carrie always had jumped to conclusions. Her eyes darkened when she saw my reactionless face. Her once green eyes were now nearly black.

"Alex would never-" I began to protest, before I was cut off. Justin stepped up next to Alex.

"Actually, Tristin, I think she did." Justin mumbled. Alex looked at him in disbelief. Justin shook his head and crossed his arms. "It was about a week after you moved here. Alex came home one day, totally stressed. Harper followed her into the lair and next thing I knew, she came out with a big smirk on her face. I didn't know at the time, but I think she charmed that bracelet she gave you." Justin explained.

I looked down at the bracelet, or rather just a bunch of odd stones, which I had hung from one of my belt loops. Alex had given it to me when I had first moved here. It had struck me as a simple kind gesture, which had gotten me interested in her tough persona. But now that I thought about it, it did seem kind of odd.

"What are you talking about, Justin? I don't remember charming Tristin!" Alex argued. And I believed her, of course. I always did, because really, Alex wasn't as bad as everyone says she is. I see the angel in her when everyone sees devil horns. She could never do anything wrong.

"It's not like your memory's that reliable in the first place." Justin reminded her. Okay, so now I was lost. What about Alex's memory? Was something wrong with her? She has been acting kind of strange lately, though. It's like she doesn't want to spend time with me or something.

"Yeah, but I think I would remember this, Justin!" Alex replied. Alex reached down into her boot and pulled out a wand, which still shocked me. "And I'll prove it!" She said before she waved her wand.

_Waverly Sub Station_

_"Ugh, Harper, did you see how obnoxious that new guy was?" Alex mumbled, tipping some sugar into her palm from a dispenser. Harper leaned on the other side of the counter and shrugged._

_"He didn't seem that bad, Alex." She said. "In fact, he seemed to be really nice to Gigi." Alex groaned and set the sugar dispenser down on the counter. Not only did Tristin seem totally bad-boyish, but he also seemed really nice. He'd ignored Alex practically all day, even though Alex had made a point to walk past his locker every period._

_"It's like he doesn't even know I exist!" Alex whined. She rested her chin against one of her hands and sighed. "This has never happened to me before."_

_"Aaww, Alex, you really like this guy!" Harper sighed. Alex glared at her friend, but sighed in defeat. For some reason, she really wanted this guy's attention. Something told Alex that it wasn't just how perfect he seemed, it was the fact that he was best friends with Justin. But she pushed that thought aside, because it was impossible. Sure, Tristin might be friends with Justin, but annoying him was only a bonus. _

_"I just need some way to get his attention." Alex muttered. Harper gasped, as if coming to a conclusion. _

_"Didn't your uncle Kelbo give you that charm bracelet for your birthday?" Harper asked. Of course, it wasn't just any charm bracelet. It was magically charmed to make the wearer to feel whatever emotion the giver had written on one of the stones. Alex grinned evilly and horridly made her way into the lair. _

_(J) (A) (L) (E) (X) (P) (A) (G) (E) (B) (R) (E) (A) (K) (J) (A) (L) (E) (X) _

"_Hey, Tristin!" Alex called down the hall to said boy. He looked like an angel, thought Alex. And he really did. It was as if he had fallen right out of the sky. Alex held the bracelet in her hand, eager to see what effect it would have on him. She wondered if it would work automatically or if it would take a longer time, and if it even lasted long at all._

_"Umm, hey." Tristin mumbled, not remembering her name at all. He knew she was Justin's sister, but that was it. She looked super happy to him, which was unusual considering how Justin had described her. He had said that she was a witch who made fun of everyone and hated putting effort into anything. Then again, this girl was his younger sister, so weren't older brothers supposed to think that?_

_"I'm Alex, remember? But, anyway, some friends and I are going to the movies later. I was wondering if you wanted to come along." The girl said. The movies with a girl he didn't even know? Well, he was new and was used to girls acting this way, so why not? Then again, he really liked that nice Gigi girl and that Harper girl in his second period Calculus class was really cool. _

_"Uh, actually, Justin wanted me to attend this alien league meeting thing after school." Tristin excused. It was true, of course, although Tristin had no problem with lying. It wasn't that Alex wasn't cute, which she was, but she obviously wasn't his type. He didn't like the trouble makers, his own type, he preferred the goody-goodies who complimented him._

_"Ugh, it's just Justin, I'm sure he'll understand." Alex sighed. Tristin shrugged and noticed the bracelet in Alex's hand. It was made up of dark, tiny rounded stones. It looked kind of cool, to be honest. "I found this and thought you'd like it." She held out the bracelet and Tristin didn't even second guess it. Alex seemed nice enough, even if this was some prank. He slipped it on and immediately had a weird feeling. _

_He didn't know how to describe it. It was like he was….. Good. Which, if you knew him beforehand, you'd know he was anything but. But now, all he wanted to do was stare into Alex's eyes. All he wanted was to hold her hand and talk for hours. He actually wanted to be Justin's friend and saw through Gigi. He saw how mean she really was, but still wanted to be nice to her. He wanted to be nice to everyone. Alex seemed like the only girl he could lay eyes on anymore. It was like magic._

**End Flashback Spell**

"Alex!" Justin hissed. She stared at where the misty image had once been. So it was true, she was a wizard. Tristin felt relieved as well as letdown. His love wasn't real at all and Alex had lied to him. Carrie grinned in triumph.

"Now, you witch, get the spell off him. Tristin, we're leaving." Carrie ordered. I looked at her in surprise. Sure, she'd always ordered me around, but she always played the role of a concerned and warm person around everyone else.

"I love Alex, no matter if this is a spell. I'm sure the spell would've worn off by now." I argued. Alex looked both relieved and also close to tears.

"I think you better leave, Tristin." Justin growled, grabbed Alex's hand and pulling her away. Alex looked at me desperately. I gave her a sad look and trudged next to Carrie. Just as we turned to leave, Alex called out.

"Wait, where did you find that magazine?" She asked Carrie. I paused. Of course! Carrie had been so careless with just showing them the magazine. She would definitely have to lie through her teeth for this one.

"Pssh, like it's any of your business." She growled. Alex glared at her and looked at me expectantly. I looked between them, trying to determine who would kill me first if I either told or stayed silent.

"Don't you dare, Tristin Gregory Audiger!" Carrie hissed. But Alex's puppy face won me over. It always did anyway.

"We're angels of darkness!" I rushed before Carrie put a hand over my mouth. She seethed and pushed me away. Suddenly, her wings appeared and you could feel the evil aura surround her. I should probably explain. Carrie was an angel of darkness. They were basically born to tempt and trick humans for all eternity. At least, that's the old set of rules. The newer ones told us to just lay low and try not to kill anyone.

I used to be an angel of darkness. You see, you are born either good or bad, but you can change. Good angels are the "helpers" of mankind. They're super nice and are your average protector of humans. Now, however, some good angels are taught to defend against dark angels. But the rest of us hide in with humans. I'd switched sometime after my first date with Alex. And it'd all started with the bracelet.

"Now that halo boy here told you, yes we are angels of darkness. Well, Tristin isn't anymore. He's a good angel. It's a long story." Carrie huffed. I smiled lovingly at Alex. Thanks to her, I was no longer haunted by murderous dark thoughts. She just stared back. I forced my wings to appear, which was much harder now that I was a good angel. Alex and Justin's eyes widened in shock.

"He's an angel." Alex muttered. Carrie sneered and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, we've established that. Now, Tristin, let's go. This wedding is officially off." Carrie declared. I looked at her in shock. How could she demand me to leave Alex? The girl I loved? She glanced down at the bracelet and shook her head. "And get rid of that thing."

"You can't just expect me to leave her! She's my fiancée!" I exclaimed. I was also reluctant to get rid of the bracelet. It seemed so right to love her. Even though I knew that we were never meant to be. I reluctantly unclipped the bracelet and handed it to Carrie. She gave it a foul look and tossed it to Justin.

Immediately, I felt like an immense weight had been lifted off me. My features turned into a natural cocky grin and I could tell my eyes were getting darker. My wings burned and I felt a chill run through me. A huge wind went through the loft and I could see a few feathers fall to the ground. They turned black, even after being detached. My heart, which had once given me a warm cozy feeling, now felt heavy and cold. Yet it didn't bother me.

"There's the Tristin I know." Carrie whispered. I smirked at Alex and began to notice her imperfections, although all I'd ever seen was perfectness. Her face was pretty, but had once been gorgeous, her eyes were muddy, but had once been deep and intense. Her hair fell in imperfect half curls, although they had once cascaded beautifully down her shoulders.

Justin seemed just about as happy as Alex about my transformation. Alex looked devastated, but Justin looked mad as hell. Justin hadn't liked me much since I'd begun dating Alex, but now he despised me. For hurting Alex, I guessed.

"So you're just going to leave her?" Justin asked, voice dripping with venom. I chuckled darkly, although a part of me was fighting. A part of my heart still loved Alex and wanted to make her happy. I guess a part of me would always love her. It stung slightly to be so cruel to my once good friend. I'd never had to fight this before. Before, I had been heartless and carefree. But it's like a part of me was still a good angel.

"Sorry, buddy, but the 'rents wouldn't much approve of me marrying a wizard." I shrugged. Once again, my heart stung. But Carrie seemed to want me to say these things. She expected me to be the same Tristin I had been before. Although I knew I'd never be the same. Alex changed people, not only me, but everyone she meets. I'd seen it happen to Trinity, Sam, Rose, and even June. Trinity had become more relaxed. Sam had become more open with her feelings. Rose had gained some self-respect and responsibility. And June had to have changed the most. She had once been a cold genius. Although June was still a genius, she was warm and welcoming.

"Excuse me? So you're just going to leave like nothing happened? After you made me love you?" Alex demanded. She still had tears in her eyes, but anger overpowered that. I sighed, my cocky act now faded. I couldn't do this to anyone.

"I love you, Alex. I really do. But, honestly, I don't think we'd ever get pass this." I sighed. Carrie rolled her eyes. Justin still hadn't released Alex's hand and now they were standing side by side, to where you couldn't tell if they were dating or related anymore. But, hadn't they always done this? I'd seen it myself. But I'd never thought of it much before. Justin and Alex, as much as they'd deny it, were really reliant on each other. Then, a thought occurred to me. It all made sense now, but it couldn't be. I dismissed the thought.

Alex had said so herself that she loved me, so I wouldn't doubt it. But I couldn't trust her like that anymore. I had doubts. Carrie seemed to be thinking the same things because we made eye contact and nodded at each other. I turned away from Alex and Justin, determined not to ruin anything for them. I felt my wings disappear and I grabbed my jacket.

"I love you, Alex." I said, looking back one more time and tried to memorize this moment forever. I tried to memorize the feeling in the room. Sadness, confusion, but mostly love. The immense love between those two and the love between Alex and I, even though it was small in comparison. Our eyes met and she seemed to understand. Tears escaped her eyes and I hoped he'd wipe them away like I used to.

"Good luck, Alex." I muttered. I turned my back for the last time. I hoped he'd hold her like I used to. I hoped he'd comfort her and treasure her like I used to. But, most importantly, I hoped he took better care of her than I had. I hoped he would never break he heart like I just had, even though it was small. It was small compared to what he would do if he left. She'd lose a brother and a true love.

"I love you too." Alex whispered as Carrie closed the door behind us. And this time, I knew she'd meant it.

**A/N: OMG! I'm loving writing in Tristin's POV! I found a connection with him toward the end. I think I did a pretty awesome job at this. But, then again, that's only my opinion. I know nothing about dark angels and light angels. So, don't judge too harshly. ****Reviews make my day, people. You don't know how bad one of my days was going, and then I got a review that said I was an awesome writer and my day was saved! Thank you so much! The next chapter will still have Tristin and he'll meet up with Trinity and June!**


	11. Send Me An Angel

**A/N: So, I just watched the new Wizards of Waverly Place, and I must say that I was quite happy with how it ended! Jalex moments? I think so! ****J I can't tell you how much I was smiling during that. And Mason wasn't even in it! How much better could it get? Also, the ending where the angels got a call about "her already doing something bad" and then going directly to Justin and Alex gave me shivers. I mean, that was such an opening for Jalex stories, am I right? **

**I haven't watched WOWP since that episode where they wrestle or whatever, so sorry if we learned anything new that I'm missing in my story. From what people are saying on the forum, the Jalex moments aren't getting any better. In fact, they're nonexistent. I really don't like the second season and if I didn't have hope for a Jalex moment, I might not even watch it. That and I think Selena Gomez is hot. XD Anyway, sorry this is so late. Mostly due to laziness, school, family drama, etc, but mostly laziness (and my laptop crashed). Warning: Some language in this chapter, just letting you know. And mentions of rape and murder.**

My first day away from Alex was disastrous. She was stuck in my head, as much as I tried to ignore it. I wandered the city most of the day whenever Carrie wasn't complaining about me having gone light. Alex's smile plagued me. It still made my face soften and made me smile gently. No matter how hard I tried to do something bad that day, Alex's disappointed face popped into my head.

How was it fair that I was plagued by her image, while she was in love with another? Carrie had pushed me out of the hotel room early this morning and wasn't letting me back in until I either felt better or did something bad. So, here I was in Central Park, looking for some happy, unfortunate soul to torment.

I was sitting on a park bench next to a fountain. The park was nearly empty due to it being only six in the morning. Still, there were morning joggers running through the park. I let myself slip into tune with their feelings and thoughts. One woman was depressed over a divorce, another was scared because she was lost, but another was filled with unreasonable grief and indecision.

I turned my head toward the woman. She was sitting on the bench diagonal of me, her hair falling into her face, but you could make out the tears falling down her face. Her thoughts were jumbled and I was overcome with her sadness. I pushed deeper into her mind and closed my eyes, listening to her thoughts.

'_What have I done? June will tell Alex what I said and she'll never forgive me! Why do I always have to ruin everything?'_

My eyes shot open and I stared in shock at my old friend. It was Trinity, I was sure of it. Why was Trinity so sad? What had she said to June about Alex? Had she seen her? Why wouldn't Alex forgive her, when I'm sure Alex is suffering just as much as she is over their lost friendship?

'_I should just tell Alex myself instead of being a coward! But what if she tells Tristin? Oh god, I couldn't face him ever again! I never wanted to come between them, ever! I want Alex and Tristin to be happy, and I should be proud that they love each other so much, so why don't I? Why am I so heartless? But I've known Tristin longer than her, so I should be the one who was marrying him. But he loves her, so shouldn't his happiness be enough for me?'_

Trinity lifted her head and met my gaze. She stiffened in shock and fresh tears welled up at the sight of me. I gulped and stood, making my way toward her. She tried to get rid of her tears and make it less obvious, to no avail. All it was doing was making her eyes more red. By the time I reached her, she was sobbing violently.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her, trying to comfort her. She sobbed into my chest.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" Trinity wailed.

"Sshh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." I soothed, not even believing my own words. I knew Alex could hold a grudge and June wasn't any better than her. But if Sam was here, she'd try to make Trinity better, but at the same time want Alex to be happy. Rose on the other hand would force the decision on me to choose one of them. And if I had chosen Alex-which I would have under the charm- Trinity would never face me again.

Trinity pushed away from me suddenly and shook her head. Trinity looked different suddenly. She wasn't the helpless teenage girl I had befriended years ago. She didn't need my protection, nor did she need me for anything. This made me feel slightly empty, due to me always being needed by those around me. But maybe she sensed the differences about me now.

"What's going on, Tristin?" Trinity asked in a hushed tone. "June said that the wedding was off. What did Alex do to you?" I was taken back by this. Because Trinity had always defended Rose and Alex's misdeeds. She had always insisted that they just needed a little work.

"What do you mean, Trinity? I'm the one who called the wedding off. I…. I just saw how different Alex and I were." I lied.

"Yeah, right! Alex was perfect for you. She was your other half, complete opposites. The way you guys used to look at each other….. It was _magical_. What happened?" Trinity scoffed. Well, she was right about the magical part. But Alex had never really loved me as much as she loved Justin. Sure, maybe she had fallen in love with me, but it was dull in comparison to her love for him.

"You wouldn't understand this, but I can't look at Alex the same way I used to anymore. I love her, I really do. But I'm better off like this for a while. Maybe later, who knows. But don't blame Alex for any of this." I explained.

"Trinity!" Someone called from behind me. I turned and saw June walking toward us. June stopped several feet away, inhaling sharply in shock. It was odd to see her without Max, but I figure everyone needs alone time.

"_You_." June sneered. "Don't you have babies to kill and grandmas to rob or something?" Her words were laced with venom, which stung like hell. I wasn't _that_ bad! Trinity seemed just as appalled by her words as I was, but for a different reason. She still had no idea what I was and how close June was to guessing what I had done in the past.

"I may be dark, but I'm not that evil, June. Can we talk about this somewhere else? You know, where no one can hear us?" I asked. June sighed, turned and began walking away. I got up and followed her, pulling Trinity after me.

* * *

"Start talking, _diabolus_." June seethed from the other side of the booth. I had to stop myself from smiling at her accusation. I was not a devil! Still, I forced a straight face and looked down into my coffee. Trinity was seated next to me uncertainly.

"I was born in Manhattan, October 30, 1956. I grew up a guardian angel, helping people and saving lives. But along the way, sometime around my 14th birthday, my cousin Carrie moved in and persuaded me to go dark. I ran away from home with Carrie, so my parents couldn't force me to go light again. The power of being an angel of darkness was just so great! Especially in a city where killings and muggings happened nearly everyday. When I reached the age of 17, I stopped growing. So, after decades, I headed to Tribeca Prep. One thing led to another, and here we are." I explained.

"What the fuck? What do you mean by angels of darkness and all this crap? You can't honestly mean that you're an angel!" Trinity scoffed. I nodded slowly.

"You know angels exist, right?" She nodded. "So why can't angels of darkness? And why can't I be one?" I asked.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way it makes sense. But still, how am I supposed to deal with knowing there's a whole other side of the world I wasn't even conscious of? I mean, first wizards, then angels?" Trinity asked, stunned.

"You knew Alex was a wizard?" I gasped. How could she not tell me? I thought we had been best friends!

"Well, yeah. She told all of us the same day she-" June paused. "The same day we first got here." I raised an eyebrow, but returned to our previous argument.

"Anyway, long story short, Alex charmed me into falling in love with her. Somewhere along the way, I actually did. I called the wedding off because I didn't love her whole-heartedly, like she deserves. And she doesn't love me the way I used to." I said. June nodded.

"And I think little Miss. Sunshine here has some explaining to do too." She muttered. Trinity sighed, stirring her hot chocolate absent mindedly.

"I visited Rose today, seeing as her birthday, and June's, was yesterday. And I ran into both Alex and Justin there. When I walked in….. I saw them _kissing_." Trinity's eyes watered and she sniffled.

"What?" I shrieked. How could Alex do such a thing when I'd only just called off the wedding?

"That's not all." June mumbled.

"Well I waited till they left, but then June and Max came in at the same time. So for a while no one talked. But then Max began telling me that the wedding was cancelled. And I said some things that I'm not proud of." Trinity concluded. I looked over at June and saw through her façade of professionalism. June was always cold to me, even when Alex and I were doing fine. She'd always been well put together. But now she seemed so fragile and empty. What could make this happen to such a strong person? It couldn't only be Rose.

"So what's with you, June?" I asked. June's eyes filled with sadness and a bit of anger.

"It's nothing. I have to go see Alex." June lied, gathering her bag and coffee. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist. Now that I look back, that was a bad idea with my new increased strength. She cried out and pulled her wrist away. She grasped it and cringed in pain. I knew it'd bruise and either Max or June's brother would be out for blood.

"Tristin! You hurt her!" Trinity cried. People stared and I knew I had to leave soon. June cradled her wrist, her eyes ablaze with rage.

"You better run, _diabolus_, before I do something I should've a long time ago." June said between clenched teeth. I quickly went out the front door. I knew she couldn't do major damage to me, but I was scared of what I could do to her in return. I knew that my inner demon could kill her without remorse. The worst part if that I've done worse than murder someone in my past life. I've raped and left them for dead. I've killed mothers so their children would die. I've sabotaged cars so teenagers would crash and burn. Yes, June was right on the mark. I was a devil.

* * *

I found myself going back to that park every day now. Why? Well, I don't know. Maybe it's for the sake of torturing myself. Maybe it's because I'm hoping to see Trinity or Alex. But, today, I saw neither. Instead, I saw Max. And he didn't look too happy.

"You scumbag! You dick!" Max screamed as he pummeled my face with his fists. I've got to give him credit, he can throw a punch. I didn't fight back. I knew I deserved it. Max's chest heaved and he punched me once more in the stomach before raising me off my feet so my toes brushed the ground slightly. When had he gotten so strong?

"You hurt June again and I swear, I'll end your immortal life." Max hissed, tossing me to the ground. My nose was broken, that much I knew. Maybe even a few ribs. I also knew that he'd broken a tooth or two. Again, I deserved it. I've never seen anyone so angry. He was shaking and gushing anger. It reminded me of that movie with the green man. What was it called? Hunk? Hulk? Irrelevant.

"I'm so glad Alex isn't with a monster like you! What kind of guy would hurt a girl?" Max growled. I looked into his eyes. A fire burned in Max that I found myself missing. Some angels of darkness call it humanity and the angels of light call it love. Either way, the fire that burned in him made him twice the man I could ever be. It made him stronger and more determined.

I see now what I've been missing all these years. Sure, I've thought of myself as a monster before, but now I hated myself. I hated the cards I was dealt in life. Why couldn't I be a human and live an insignificant life like them? Why must I cause pain to everyone's lives? Why must I be inheritably bad?

The one who had drawn out my humanity had been Alex. With her I had felt normal and I felt like I had actually been human. I had wanted a normal life with her. One with a modest home, children, and growing old together. But the children would have been hybrids. Half wizard, half angel. Something I have yet to see expect for one child.

* * *

**December 14, 1987**

**Chicago**

During a time I shall forever call the 'dark days', I slept around and broke hearts on a whim. I found it more fun than killing people- which just got me messy and god knows how I hate that! So on a bright morning, I was strolling through the Chicago streets reading people's minds, searching for my next victim. A Latino woman was walking down the street with a boy about the age of 10 strolling next to her.

I felt the warm feeling I got around light angels as I approached the two. The woman was obviously not an angel, due to her worry lines and unkempt appearance. But the boy all but glowed. His hair was so dark that it looked nearly purple and his eyes were a startling blue that most light angels had- regardless of race. The women stopped and gasped, staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow. The woman was thinking: '_He's just like Lucas. He's one of those angels. But is he a good on or a bad one? I should call Luke right now- wait, no! Luke left __**me**__ and he said himself that he doesn't need me. So we don't need him!_

I was so shocked at the strength the woman possessed. Maybe that's why this Lucas man liked her to begin with. But from the sound of her thoughts, things hadn't gone well. I listened and found that Lucas had left her with enough money to never have to work again and a phone number to call should they ever need anything. But he left without even a good bye. This woman had stayed strong after the loss of her husband of thirteen years.

She had told her son what he was and what his father was. The child was truly unique. He could cast spells, but he also had wings. Sure, he wasn't as strong or as fast as I was, but casting spells is a huge advantage. The child's father was an angel of light, so inheritably, so would he.

"Don't come any closer." The woman warned. Even though she no longer had her powers- she lost the family competition- she was brave enough to challenge me. No wonder Lucas was intrigued by her so.

"Relax, woman, I'm not here to harm you." I muttered. The woman pushed her son behind her defensively. "Your son is unique. Half wizard and half angel, what an odd mix." The woman didn't respond.

"My name is Tristin and, as I'm sure you know, I'm an angel." I introduced, holding my hand out to her, giving her and easy smile I was now amazing at faking. She hesitated, but she shook me hand. She fell right into my trap.

"I'm Maria." And with that began our new friendship. I suppose I became friends with her for the sake of amusement, but some part of me fed off her attitude and sharp tongue. Some spark in her eyes drew me to her and slowly but surely I found myself counting the moments until I saw her again.

Her son, named Alexander- meaning defender of man ironically, grew close to me. I treated him like a brother in arms, nearly like a son. Although Maria and I never labeled anything, we had a relationship for several years before I found the term for these feelings she caused in me. Carrie tends to show up to check on me every ten years or so. She found me in Chicago and found me in love with Maria.

Carrie couldn't stand to see such 'weakness' in me, so she dropped the 'L' word bomb on me. But at the time, I didn't mind being in love with a mortal. Maria made me happy and I was ready to age with her. Sure, she was about 31 at the time and I looked 20 at the most, but I was ready to grow old with her. I felt we were twin flames, soul mates, whatever you wish to call it.

So I sent Carrie away. That day, I went to get an engagement ring so I could propose to Maria. I went to their apartment that night, only to find two bloody corpses. At least Alexander had been sleeping when his throat was slit. Maria had obviously put up a fight, because the apartment was a mess. I cried in despair and was haunted by images of Carrie killing them up until I came to New York and met Alex.

Even now, the engagement ring and the small set of clay wings Alexander had made for me in art class were on my key chain. I constantly dream of Maria and Alexander- of all the good times we had. With them and Alex haunting me, I felt like ending my own life.

* * *

I unlocked the door to my plush, expensive condo and turned the lights on. Unlike the other modern style condos, my condo is filled with all the things I've collected over the years. Sure, there was a huge sound system, but there you could find records along with current CDs. Sure, there was a big flat screen TV, but there you could find old silent movies along with blue ray DVDs. The pictures that hung on my walls were of my current friends and even a few from my real child hood. Pictures of Alexander, Maria, and I could be found among them as well. Alex, Trinity, Sam, June, and Rose could be found in several, but mostly Alex.

I made a cup of coffee and walked around my condo, not sure of what I should do now. My ribs had fixed and healed themselves, as well as my nose, although there were still bruises and I'm sure I'd have a few scars. I gazed at a picture of June, Rose, and Alex. Alex and Rose were laughing while June was smiling widely. I looked at Rose and felt an old feeling bubble in my stomach. Picture of Maria's brown eyes popped into my head.

Could Rose actually be…? No, that's just plain foolish. To think that Maria would reincarnate is stupid of me. And who am I, a monster, to receive two chances at love? Anyway, Rose is still in a coma.

Thinking of Rose lying in a hospital bed filled me with sadness and hurt, as if Maria was in her place. I shook my head, but allowed my feet to take me to the hospital. Once in Rose's room, I gazed at her as if for the first time. I never realized how beautiful she truly was.

Rose had black hair that curled ever so slightly that you'd confuse them for waves. Her skin, flawless as if she were an angel, seemed to glow. If she were awake, I would be able to look into her coffee colored eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. I took her hand in mine and, sure enough, the warm feeling I had had with Maria came back to me. Goosebumps popped up where ever our skin touched. And I swear I saw her smile. But I looked again and she was as still as ever.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" June hissed, Max not far behind her. I pulled my hand quickly away from Rose's and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"I came to visit Rose." I muttered defensively, moving closer to where she laid in a defensive way. Max looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Well don't, you-" June began yelling, only to have Max cut her off.

"Y-your wings are…" Max let his sentence trail off. I looked down at my leather jacket to see a white feather on my shoulder. I blew it off and faced them again, thinking nothing of it.

"Yeah, feathers are left on me all the time." I said, shrugging. But I understood what he was saying. My feathers would be black, even if that feather had been left over from when I was light. They change even when they fall off. That must mean I was light now. That must be why I feel happier, lighter.

"I-" But June was cut off again as Rose twitched, her hand reaching toward the edge of the bed where I was. It brushed against mine and Rose actually smiled. I beamed at her, ecstatic that she was nearly awake. Max was out of the room in no time, probably going to get the doctor.

About an hour later, the doctor told us that she should be waking up within 24 hours. He said it was as if there was an angel watching over her.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." June commented, looking at me all the while.


End file.
